13 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-13 ; Comments *''"A pretty pacey start to the programme, eh fans? That’s on Drag City Records; 7 inch single from Burnout and it’s called Lounge."'' *This is the first Friday show following the move forward one day. John warns his listeners about watching 'The Word’. *An exclusive for John as he plays three tracks from PJ Harvey’s debut LP - Dry which is due to be released on 30th March 1992 *Show is now complete. Sessions *A House, #2. Recorded 1992-02-02. ‘Force Feed’ not included on the available recording. 'Freek Show' and 'Charity' are available on the Setanta 12 inch / CD single - Endless Art. 'Force Feed' is available on the Setanta 12 inch / CD single - Take It Easy On Me. *Hole, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-11-19. The Hole session tracks are broadcast together uninterrupted. Available on the Caroline Records CD single - Ask For It. Tracklisting File a begins - ISector section. File b begins - L070a section *Burnout: 'Lounge (7") Drag City *Boo Radleys: 'Memory Babe (LP – Everything’s Alright For Ever)' (Creation) *Cloud 9: 'Dementia (12")' (Byte) : (JP: ‘A gift from Belgium to us all’.) *A House: 'Endless Art (Female Version)' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘And there’s been much talk recently, of course, about whammies and double whammies and I knew I had a record on the subject, and it’s taken me up until now to find it, and it’s by Freddy King.’) *Freddy King: 'She Put The Whammy On Me (7")' (Federal) *Mighty Force: 'Dum Dum (12")' (Red Force) : (JP: Listen if I catch any of you listening to ‘The Word’ there’s going to be real problems. Watch it by all means, but listen to this.’) *Meathooks: 'M.W. 2000 (LP - Cambodia Soul Music)' (Disastro-mix) : (11:30 News) *Ragga Twins: 'Tan So Back (12"-The Truth)' (Shut Up And Dance) : (JP: ‘All kinds of complex things are happening in the studio at the moment. There's a callow youth lying on his stomach immediately below my feet trying to bring up the volume on the speakers in the studio so I can make my ears bleed. This is a track from the new LP by The Fall’.) *Fall: 'Just Waiting (LP - Code Selfish)' (Cog Sinister) File b break in recording at 38:30 (end of L070a): file a continues *Little Jonny Blair: 'Easier To Say Than To Do (7")' (House Of The Fox) *P J Harvey: 'Stella (CD - Dry)' (Too Pure) *P J Harvey: 'Victory (CD - Dry)' (Too Pure) *P J Harvey: 'Happy And Bleeding (CD - Dry)' (Too Pure) *Automation: 'A32 (12"-Green EP)' (Triple Helix) *A House: 'Charity' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Remember this golden gasser?’) *Birthday Party: 'The Friend Catcher (7")' (4AD) *Loketo: 'La Joie De Vivre (CD-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *Richard Hell: 'Frank Sinatra (7" EP-3 New Songs)' (Overground) *Edge of Motion: 'Open Circuit (12"-Set Up 707)' (Djax-Up-Beats) File b resumes with quote below L070b section :(JP: 'As you probably read in this weeks Melody Maker the band has lost guitarist Jill Emery as apparently this is because Courtney Love wanted to move the band in a pop direction. This is bad news, but anyway it’s a fine session. This is Violet.') *Hole: 'Violet' (Peel Session) *Hole: 'Forming' (Peel Session) *Hole: 'Drown Soda' (Peel Session) *Hole: 'Doll Parts' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I suppose it was rather babyish of me to say that it was bad news that they were headed towards pop, but the point is there are so many people doing pop already and only one band doing Hole.') *T President ft. Jah Woosh: 'Truly Large Mix (12"-Living In Ecstasy)' (Pure Music) File a break in recording (end of Isector section) at 01:33:11 into show and 1:37 into above track ; file b continues at 51:55 for another 32:20 *Mad Scene: 'People To Talk To (7" EP-Falling Over, Spilling Over)' (Homestead) *Robert Johnson: '32-20 Blues (2xCD-The Complete Recordings)' (CBS) *Vertigo: '3220 (7"-B side of Burnin' Inside)' (Insipid Vinyl) *Bleach: 'Headless (LP-Killing Time)' (Musidisc) *C Force: 'Strange Voyage (12")' (Better Days) *Biscaynes: 'Church Key (Compilation CD-Surf Creature Vol. 1)' (Romulan) *''(audible tape edit) at 01:16:24 for 1:00 news'' *Fall: 'Two Face (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) :(JP: 'It occurred to me while that was playing that if you are unaware of the changes here at 1FM, you'll have switched on at 12 o'clock waiting to hear Nicky Horne. He must be having a rotten time.') File b (L070b) ends, after above quote and Fall outro, at 01:08am: file a resumes for another 31 minutes with L078b *A House: 'Freakshow' (Peel Session) *''(Rock and Roll Banger Racing at Wimbledon with KLF, Madness. Andy Kershaw and him driving. Tells story of previous outing with some relish – especially mentioning taking the kids. Obviously enjoyed these events.)'' *Big Youth: 'Foreman Vs Frazier (7")' (Gibbs) *Public Energy: 'Hemi Sync (12")' (Probe) *Bald Cow: 'Return Of The Gone (7"-Wrath Of Achilles)' (Bob) *Wonky Alice: 'Caterpillars (12"-Insects And Astronauts)' (Pomona) *Ninjaman: 'Excuse Me (7")' (Mr. Doo) *El Vez: 'Maria's The Name (Of His Latest Flame) (7"-El Vez Calling)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Sheep On Drugs: 'Motorbike (12")' (Transglobal) File a (L078b) ends here 'File e' L193 starts here *Spiritualized: 'I Want You (7")' Dedicated SPIRT 004 *Mummies: 'Land Of 1000 Dances (double single with Wolfmen - Mummies v. Wolfmen )' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Dynametrix: 'Keep Da Crowd Dancing (12")' (Kold Sweat KS 118) *A House: 'Force Feed' (Peel Session) *Divine Orgasm: 'Creator (Hype Mix By Booming Support) (12" - Creator)' (Basic Beat Recordings BASIC 202-3) End of File e and end of programme File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1992-03-13 (incomplete) *b) 1992-03-13 Peel Show L070 *e) 1992-03-13 Peel Show L193 ;Length *a) 02:11:05 (to 02:04:37) (File continues with end of 14 March 1992 *b) 01:22:39 *e) 18:56 ;Other *a) Assembled by SIG from two files, the first 1:33:11 from ISector, the rest from L078b of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Isector, Steve and Mark. *b) Further section which duplicates part of the show but also fills in some of the unrecorded material, created from L070a and L070b of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Steve and Mark. *e) Created from L193 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector